Big Mind, Big Heart
by preciola1213
Summary: Instead of meeting Jane, Thor meets Amara who finds him in the desert with Darcy and Erik. Who knew that meeting a completely different girl could change the whole story? Set in Thor (2011) Thor/OFC
1. Chapter 1

_Every since I was a little girl, science had always interested me._

_I loved seeing how things worked, taking things apart, solving equations and just making concoctions. I wasn't surprised that my top subjects in school were Physics, Chemistry and Biology. _

_That didn't mean that I was bad at my other subjects!_

_It just meant that I preferred them._

_Now, I know what you're all thinking?_

_Ew, how could you like something that makes you think?_

_Well, how could you not?_

_Thinking is what makes the world go round, after all._

_But sometimes science makes you do stupid things can cause someone to get injured. So my example would be driving out with Erik and Darcy to see an amazing Aurora Borealis, get to see way more than expected, try to get a closer shot, Darcy gets scared and tries to drive us away, me trying to stop her from driving away until we see a figure who hits the side of car._

_Now, let me just say…_

"Oh my god, is he dead?" Darcy asked, shocked as we rushed out of our van and crowded over the fallen man, Erik checking his pulse before confirming it was strong. "Oh thank goodness." I said, releasing a breath that I didn't even know I was holding. I brushed a few dark strands away from my face as I rested a hand lightly on this man's bearded cheek. I tap softly a few times before sighing, frustration coursing through my veins again as he wouldn't wake up.

"You okay, Amara?" Erik asked; putting a hand comfortingly on my shoulder as I sat down on the sandy floor, shaking my head. "No. I just ran over a man with the van and could have killed him! What was he doing in the desert at this time anyway?!" I shouted, frustrated as Erik continued to rub my shoulder. "Hey calm down. It's alright. If it makes you feel any better, it was Darcy driving the van." Erik said with a light smile. "Hey!" Darcy shouted offended and I couldn't help but laugh. I then turned my sight to the man lying on the ground, his eyes closed and I couldn't help but look him over.

He wasn't dressed normally for someone who lived around here, mostly in leather and sporting a few metal pieces here and there. His hair was shoulder length by the looks of it and was blonde matching the beard which framed a strong jaw. My eyes then raked down below his face and I could immediately tell that this man was muscled but not overly so.

I couldn't tell his eyes but I had to say…he was a good looking fellow.

"And she's ogling over mysterious hot guy." Darcy said with a smirk causing me to snap out of my observation and a light pink settled on my lightly brown skin. "No, I wasn't! I was just…" I trailed off, trying to find an excuse.

"What? Checking him for injuries?" Darcy said teasingly. "Erik, can we get this man into the car please?" I said immediately with a blank face, standing up to brush the sand off of my bottom. Erik snickered a little before nodding and grabbing one arm. I took the other and very slowly, we hoisted the man up and somehow managed to carry him back to the van.

We placed him in the back seat, lying down with his face upwards as we crowded into the van and made our way out of the desert and onto the main road towards the hospital. Darcy turned on the radio to lessen the silence and soon an old song came on; _Hey Jude _by The Beatles. Erik praised Darcy on her music choice while Darcy teased Erik for being old even though she knew the words of the song. I couldn't help but smile at the two before reaching over for the camera that had the footage of before. Opening the camera, I pressed play and watched as the footage began to play.

The cloud of dust that erupted from the force seemed to have a rainbow colour about it and the sounds coming from it sounded exactly like a thunderstorm. I continued to watch it, ignoring Darcy's complaining and my shouting before I paused it at the point I saw the man stumble towards us. I tried zooming in but that didn't help as it was too dark and fuzzy. Sighing, I closed the device before resting back on the makeshift table. I then sneaked a look at the man, unconsciously peaceful as we drove down the long road.

Two thoughts ran though my mind at that moment:

_Who are you and where do you come from?_

* * *

So, I decided to make a Thor fanfic. Yeah, I've feeling very Marvel-y lately and I just happened to having Thor feels for like, I don't know…the last couple of months? So I decided let's make a Thor/OC fanfic! Yeah so it's going to be in the movieverse and it is going to follow the events in the movie except not exactly. Yeah and it will be personalized and won't be copying everything! So I hope you guys do enjoy the story and I'll to try to describe Amara more in the next chapter. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Once we had reached the hospital, we parked the car in the front of A&E before I hopped out of the car, running inside to retrieve someone's help.

I may have looked a bit mad, running around in 2 times my size hoodie and a pair of black sandy leggings but it had already been a rough day and unfortunately, Jane wasn't here to help. Reaching the front desk, I put my hands on the marbled desk before saying breathlessly "I have a man in my car…he was already conscious when we found him." The woman nodded and proceeded to take down my details before she sent a team of people with a hospital bed to go and collect him. Taking a deep breath, I sat down on one of blue waiting chair and rested my head in my hand, a tiredness I didn't even know about washing over my body. After a few minutes, I felt a familiar hand rest on my shoulder and I relaxed at the touch, my head leaning on the side to rest on Erik's shoulder and I feel asleep.

The next time I woke up, I had a blanket wrapped around me and my back was resting against the chair. I chose the ignoring the people rushing around, yawning before stretching and losing my brownish black hair from its ponytail, letting it fall to caress my shoulders. Running a hand through, I opened my eyes a bit before I heard someone call my name.

Darcy.

"Mara!" Darcy shouted, almost in a panic and I felt a sense of worry go through me. "Darcy, what's up?" I asked curiously as she took a deep breath, having run in. "Mysterious hot guy is gone!" She said and the look on my face must have been priceless. "What?" I asked in disbelief before I saw Erik run towards me. "He's gone?" I asked Erik and he nodded. "Yeah, he broke through his restraints when they had to take him down before." Erik explained as I stood up from my sit with my eyes widened. "They took him down?" I asked, surprise evident in my voice before Darcy rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand. "Come on!" Darcy said before she led us out of the hospital and towards our van. "We have to find him and bring him back to the hospital. The doctors think he's mad as he kept on saying he was a 'god'." Erik said with a slight laugh as he got into the driver's seat.

"Of where? Asgard, right?" Darcy said, smiling as Erik laughed. "Yeah, something like that." Erik said and all through this conversation, I was still really confused. "Okay, why didn't you guys wake me up?" I asked, placing my seat belt. "Well, you were tired and it had been a long night." Erik explained as he started the car. I was about to say something else when Erik reversed and we heard a loud thud causing us to stop and our eyes to widen. "Okay, it was not me this time." Darcy said randomly and I rolled my eyes before hopping out of the car to check what had happened.

"Oh great." I whined, placing my head in my hands as I heard Darcy and Erik exit the car and crowd around me.

"Hey, mysterious hot guy!" Darcy shouted causing me to groan.

Here we go again.

Normal POV

The trio managed to put the blonde man in the back seat again with Amara at the back just like last time. Darcy has quickly gone to tell the staff of the hospital that they had found the man and that he just wanted to go home. Surprising, the staff agreed to this and allowed them to walk freely with the man in tow.

Once everything had been confirmed, the three of them began to drive towards Amara's house which happened to be about 20 minutes away. After reaching the house, they unloaded the man and placed on the couch once they had entered.

"Okay, we're going to need ice so Darcy if you please." Amara asked politely and Darcy nodded, heading into the kitchen to get some ice. Erik had already shrugged off his coat, walking over to the table filled with devices and two laptops holding the video camera. "What you are up to?" Amara asked curiously as Erik plugged in the device, downloading so it appeared on the screen. "I'm trying to see if I can figure this out. From what we got here, this could actually lead to something." Erik said positively. A smile appeared on Amara's face as she patted Erik's shoulder before turning around to see Darcy tending to the man.

"It's just so weird." Darcy started as she pressed the cold ice against his forehead. "He appears out of nowhere in the desert from that rainbow cloud…what was that thing, anyway?" Amara shrugged before sitting down on the armchair. "To be honest, I don't know. I was kind of expected a normal aurora borealis not a crazy cloud." She said honestly, leaning back in her chair. "Should we tell Jane?" Darcy asked. Amara nodded with a slight frown before saying" We have too. This could be useful for her research." Amara then stood up and was about to walk into the kitchen until she was stopped by a groaning noise.

Darcy seemed to have dropped the ice pack by surprise as the blonde man began to stir, holding his head in slight pain. "Guys, I think he's awake." Darcy said, stating the obvious. The man slowly began to open his eyes as Amara took small steps towards him before reaching the couch and looking down at his face.

Blue met Hazel-green and the man then gave a confused look before saying" Who are you?" Amara cleared her throat nervously before saying" I'm…Amara and you're at my house." The man nodded slowly before sitting up and looking around the place. Amara couldn't have felt more embarrassed because her home was mess. There were sheets of research everywhere and the odd dirty place or glasses from the nights were Erik, Jane and Amara would stay up, looking things up.

Erik had long ago appeared on Amara's side with a look of curiosity on his face as he asked" And you are?"

The blonde man looked at him before standing up a bit taller and addressing his full title.

"I am Thor Odinson, god and prince of Asgard."

Silence filled the room for a minute before a small laugh escaped Darcy's mouth.

"Right and I'm the queen of Mexico."

* * *

Hi! Sorry if this chapter was long and boring! It will get better in the next chapter as that's when the funny and serious things begin to happen. It will switch between POVs lot but I'll try not to make them too confusing! Thanks for reading and stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

So it turned out that we had a god in my house.

The first hour was quite hectic though as he did appear confused and almost caused a scene (including the almost smashing of windows and anything fragile). He then became a bit depressed before Erik calmed him down and suggested he take a shower after being in the desert.

'Thor' agreed and I showed him the way to the bathroom before helping him set something up such as turning on the shower and showing him where the towels were. He thanked me with a slight bow before closing the door with a soft thud. Looking at the white door, I sighed before heading towards my parent's room to find some clothes for him.

Opening the door sent chills down my spine as I walked into the darkened room, not bothering to turn on the light as the soft carpet caressed my feet. Quietly, I walked towards the chest of drawers and pulled out the second one from the bottom. With the small smile, I pulled out a blue t-shirt before pulling it to my face and taking a sniff.

It still smelt like him…

Like home and safeness.

Sighing, I closed the drawer and opened the other one above it, pulling out some underwear and a pair of dark jeans before closing it and reaching up to get a belt. Dad was always a big man and Thor was smaller than him in size but it was all I had. Giving the room one last look, I blew it a kiss before closing the door behind me.

"Lady Amara?"

I looked up and almost had to look down when I saw a towel covered lean man in front of me. "Erm…Thor! I see you've finished." I said with a smile as I tried to keep my head at the floor. "Yes, I have. It is most convenient to have one of those…what do you call them?" Thor asked, sounding slightly confused. I couldn't help but laugh softly as I looked up at his face before saying" It's called a shower. You don't have those in..er…Asgard?" Thor shook his head before saying" We only have baths but this shower thing could be useful."

I smiled softly at him and was quite surprised when I received one in return. "Okay so I got you something to wear…it's not Asgardian material but it's something…" I trailed off as I handed him the pieces of clothing. He inspected them quickly before nodding. "This shall do." He confirmed with a nod. "Awesome! They're my dad's so they might be a bit big." I explained as I began to head to the stairs. "Feel free to use the room over there to change." I pointed towards the white door to the left before smiling and walking down the stairs. I heard the door open and then close as I landed in the living room and was greeted by a cooking Erik and a lounging Darcy.

"And how is Mr Muscle?" Darcy asked, lying on the couch sipping on a can of coke. "He's good. Just took a shower and is now getting dressed." I answered as I slipped into the kitchen to see what Erik was cooking. Oh eggs and bacon….

My stomach grumbled and Erik turned around, hearing the noise before giving me a teasing look. I smiled back sheepishly before leaning against the counter. "And is he taking everything okay?" Erik asked as he fried the bacon evenly. "He was a bit confused about what a shower was, called me a lady and bowed when I showed him the bathroom." I said simply causing Erik to nod before murmuring" That van must have hit him hard." I laughed before nudging his shoulder and looking up when I heard Darcy speaking.

"Thor! Nice to see you've joined us." Darcy said, a smile evident in her voice as I pushed off the counter and made my way to the living room. "It's nice to see you too…" Thor trailed off before looking me in confusion. "Darcy. Her name is Darcy." I said before he nodded. "The one and only." Darcy completed, winking at him before getting up and walking towards the kitchen, giving me the thumbs when she eyed his arms.

I rolled my eyes and smiled as Thor watched her walk away with slight amusement. "Sorry about her, she a bit…unusual." I said apologetically as Thor laughed slightly. "No, it is fine. I have friends back at home which are also peculiar." I couldn't help but chuckle as I responded" Then I guess we're on the same page then." Thor nodded with a chuckle of his own before saying" I guess you could say that."

I was about to ask him another question before Erik called from the kitchen" Food is ready!" The look on Thor's face when the man said that line was pretty funny…and cute…like a puppy. "Wonderful! We shall break the fast of this fine morrow." Thor said, grinning as he stood to the side to let me go first. "After you." He said politely and from the corner of my eye, I could see Darcy giggling with Erik rolling his eyes. "Thank you." I said, smiling as I walked ahead of him and we took our places at the dining table.

Breakfast was definitely an exciting experience as Thor praised Erik again for his wonderful cooking and even the old man couldn't help but smile at the words. But it was informative as Thor told us he had been 'banished' from his…realm because of reasons unknown. Once again, we were a bit unsure as maybe he was just a man who escaped a mental institute or the van really did hit him that hard. The food on our plates soon finished (Thor having eaten most of the leftovers….man, he has a big appetite!), Darcy helped Erik with the dishes, giving Thor a playful nudge before walking into the kitchen with some dishes, Thor smiling lightly at her before he looked back at me.

"So lady Amara, this is my trouble. I need a way to get back to Asgard." Thor said as we sat down at the cleared dining table and I nodded my head. "But if this Heimdall can hear you from here, why can't you just call him to take you back?" I asked, curiously as Thor sighed, almost frustrated. "I cannot call him because he is under my father's orders." He explained and I couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy.

I wished I could help him in some way but I don't have magical powers.

But…

"Hey, when you landed and also unconscious on the floor, I managed to see some strange markings on the floor." I mentioned and once I said that sentence, he looked at me in surprise. "Markings…were they in a circle?" He asked and I nodded, my memory quite clear from that night. "Yep, almost like a portal of sorts…" I trailed off slightly before a determined look appeared on Thor's face as he stood up. "I must find it." He said simply as he stood up and walked towards the closest door which was surprising the front one. "Wait, find what?" I asked hurriedly as I put down my cup of coffee and go after him.

"The Bifrost. That is a portal which will take me home to Asgard where I belong." Thor explained as he turned around to look at me. "Yeah but you can't just appear like that." I said quickly as I crossed my arms over my chest. "You were banished, remember?"

Thor took a deep breath from the remembrance and saying that now seemed like a bad idea in my head. "I am aware of the fact but I must go back in order to win my pride again…mjolnir." Thor stopped in mid-sentence as he suddenly muttered a world I couldn't understand.

"Mijonir?" I questioned before he looked at me before shaking his head as if coming out of a memory. "It doesn't matter. Take me to the sight of the bifrost." He commanded and I gave him a raised eyebrow before shaking my head. "I can't right now. I have work to do." I answered and he gave me a look of frustration and anger.

"More important than helping someone in need?" Thor said angrily.

"Yes, more important than helping some blonde pretty boy." I counteracted with the same temper. Who did this guy think he is?

Prince or god, I don't care. I deserve some respect.

"Woah, woah, what is going on here?" Darcy said, a look of amusement on her face as Thor and I glared at each other.

Blue clashing with hazel-green once again.


	4. Chapter 4

I sighed heavily as I heard the front door slam and a low whistle came from Darcy causing me to glare slightly at her. Erik had gone after the young god to try and speak sense to him after he had stormed out after our heated argument. Yeah, the escalated quickly. The young woman gave me a look before reaching out to hug me as I returned it. "I never wanted this." I whimpered lightly as Darcy stroked my hair. "I know, chick. But once Jane comes over, maybe she can figure it out." Darcy said reassuringly. I nodded before drawing away and walking towards the staircase. "I'm going to take a shower. I stink of science and desert." I said, smiling lightly and Darcy smiled with a laugh before heading back into the living room.

I climbed the stairs tiredly before reaching the top and heading straight into the bathroom. The place was left in a decent state even though there was still water on the floor. He seemed to try and clean up due to two towels being placed on the floor. I couldn't help but smile at the gesture before removing my hoodie and leggings, my bra and underwear following along. I sighed in relief as I felt the cold air hit my skin. I didn't even know my skin was that hot…

Running the shower into the warm temperature, I stepped into and felt my muscles being to relax and distress as the warm water hit my skin. I took my time, washing the dirt away from my body before washing my hair. Maybe about a good hour later, I stepped out; shivering slightly as I grabbed one of the big towels and wrapped it around my shoulders, like a cloak. It reached my knees and covered me decently as I opened the door and walked across the landing. I heard a few voices downstairs and one voice stood out among the rest.

Jane was here and she was slightly excited as Darcy told her the facts.

Shaking my head in slight amusement, I opened the door to my lavender coloured bedroom and closed the door behind before locking it. It didn't take me long to get dressed, choosing another pair of leggings and one of my dad's shirt. I sat down on the floor near my full length mirror with the hair dryer before turning it on and blow drying.

I examined myself in the mirror as I did; taking in the light brown skin with big hazel-green eyes and slowly drying shoulder length brownish black hair. The large shirt covered my petite, slender figure reaching my knees while the leggings hugged my legs. Once my hair was dry and it resumed to its thick state, I tied my hair into a ponytail, the natural side parting falling to the right of my face. I stood up from my space on the floor before giving a stretch and unlocking the door and making my way out of the room and down the stairs.

"Mara!" Jane cried out as she saw me walking down the stairs before waving me over. I looked around for Erik and it seemed as if he wasn't back yet. I smiled as I walk over to the table filled with equipment that we need to analyse what had happened. "If I knew that this was what had happened, I would have gone with you." Jane said, grinning as she replayed the footage as she watched the rainbow coloured cloud of dust. "Fascinating…" Jane mumbled before pausing at a certain part and wrote down a few notes.

"I knew you would like it as it was more exciting than an aurora borealis. You should have felt the winds at there, it was crazy." I said as I sat next to her to see what she was doing. "But that could be very good for my research. And you said a man was there at that time?" She asked and I couldn't be but roll my eyes at the mention of Thor. "Yep and he managed to get smacked down by our van. He's a bit of jerk." I said simply causing Jane to laugh. "Oh, aren't all guys?" She answered and I couldn't help but give a small smile. "AKA Donald Blake?" I said. Jane nodded vigorously to prove her point before getting back to work. It turned out Darcy had gone home to take a shower and to organize her stuff before coming back meaning Jane and I could get some proper stuff done.

About 15 minutes later, the door opens again and soon Erik and Thor were entering the living room. Jane looked up to see who it was but soon looked down with a light blush on her face when she saw the good looking god in the living.

I'm not going to lie, he looked good.

"I managed to calm this fellow down and then we got a bit distracted with the things around us. He had never seen a car before." Erik said, grinning when Thor smiled sheepishly. "Those moving vehicles are quiet amazing. Such machinery." Thor said causing Erik to smile. "He may be from a different realm after all if he's never heard of a car." Erik said, a bit of truth in his voice. "Oh my god." Jane said, shock in her voice as she stood up to go and meet him. "You had a good day, Thor?" I asked, a hint of s mile on my lips.

Thor looked at me for a minute before nodding with a smile of his own. "I did, thank you. I am also sorry for the argument we had today. I did not mean to offend you." My eyes softened at the apology before I nodded and said" Thank you, Thor. I'm also sorry for the way I acted. Maybe we could start again?" I offered hesitantly and the smile the god gave me reassured me that I was forgiven as well. "Well as cute as this is, I would actually like to introduce myself." Jane said looking towards Thor as he nodded.

"I'm Jane and I just wanted to ask you a few questions." Jane said, offering a small smile which Thor returned.

"Of course Lady Jane."

I couldn't help but smile as Jane rushed around excitedly, looking for her notebook to take her notes. Looking back at Thor, he seemed amused when Jane finally found her book and led them over to the couch to start asking her questions.

Yeah, he would fit in just fine I think.

* * *

I just want to say thank you for the reviews and just the favorites as well! I feel so happy that I could just scream. I didn't think it would go anyway thinking but it is and for that I'm thankful . Please stay tuned for the next chapter where a bit more action and excitement will come in! Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

It took Jane about an hour to question Thor about everything she wanted to know. I was a bit surprised to see Thor giving her all this information so easily but underneath that hard exterior, he was a really nice guy.

"It seems like Jane is smitten." Darcy said; a smirk evident on her face as we walked towards Jane's research building. There was a lot more equipment over there so it was easier for us to do we needed to do. "What makes you think that?" I asked, tugging my brown coat around my figure as we walked behind the others. Erik was on the phone, talking to one of his science friends about something I could understand but didn't bother to tune into and Jane was busy quizzing Thor about more stuff she could get her hands on. But during the whole time, a small blush still remained on her face as the god looked down on her. "Oh I don't know; dreamy eyes and heated cheeks maybe?"Darcy questioned teasingly and I couldn't help but laugh as Darcy joined me.

We reached the building and entered it, taking our known positions as if we had been doing it for centuries. I took my space behind my desk and pulled out a couple of diagrams I was looking at yesterday morning. They were star charts and I was trying to navigate….

"What is that?"

I jumped slightly at the deep sound before placing a hand on my heart before smiling and looking behind me. "Okay first of all, hello. Secondly, I am looking at the stars." I explained to Thor as he leaned over my shoulder slightly to look at the screen. "Stars?" He asked confused and I nodded as I zoomed out a bit more. "But you can only see the stars if you go out at night. Surely, they are not as beautiful from behind a screen." Thor explained; a slight frown on his face and I couldn't help but smile as I nodded my head. "It is true but I can't wait for the night to come every day in order to my work." I said calmly as I closed down the diagram and turned around to look at him, my insides slowly melting as he looked me for a minute.

He has really amazing eyes…

Thor's Pov (for the first time!)

Her eyes were of an usual colour; green mixed with brown.

Almost the same colour of Loki but kinder and warm as the brown made it gentle. They were eyes that I wished I could hold for longer but I could not as that would make uncomfortable. I cleared my throat before asking" Lady Amara, are you okay?" She stayed dazed for a moment before shaking her head and laughing nervously and rubbing the back of her neck.

It put a small smile on my lips.

"I'm fine! Yeah, I'm okay…" She trailed off, looking around for a bit before saying quickly" So Thor, what is next on your mission? The Bifrost or Mjolnir?" She asked curiously. I nodded my head before saying" Well I have been thinking and if Heimdall's alliance is still with my father then there is no way I will be able to return to Asgard unless my father lifts the punishment." I said; my father's look of disappointment and rage still fresh in my mind. "So we'll be going after the Mjolnir?" She asked knowingly and I nodded. "That is the plan. If I can achieve mjolnir then that would make things somewhat easier." I said and she nodded before placing her small hand on top of mine in a reassuring gesture.

"I'm sure we'll find it and it just take a matter of time-"

"Guys, you might wanna see this." Darcy interrupts Amara and we all turned our head towards the moving pictures in a box (or as Darcy had explained…T.V.?) to see a man talking into a stick. He seemed to be explaining a crash site of sorts and the more the pictures moved in….the more…

Mjolnir.

I stood up quickly causing everyone to turn and look at me. "That is my hammer." I said, pointing towards her on the screen and the mortals leaned to look at it before Selvig turned to look at me and stated" Well, isn't she mighty." Amara stood up to stand beside me before saying" Wow, you have one impressive hammer. Was it a gift?" I nodded before explaining" My father gave it to me and I hold it proudly but it is very powerful and if someone evil were to put their hands on it, it would cause all chaos." I took one more look at the T.V. before looking towards Selvig. "Where is this site?" I asked and Selvig took one look at the T.V. before saying "Just right at the start of the desert, not far from the main road. Like…" Selvig did some quick calculations in his head before pointing southwards. "South from here. You'll see it." I nodded at all of them before walking towards the door.

"I thank you for your help so far but from here on, I'll have to go alone." I said but soon felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see Amara looking up at me. "Are you sure you want to do this alone? I mean once you get that hammer, you'll be bombarded by the people and news crew. It will not be fun."

"I think I can handle a few humans, Amara." I said, smiling reassuringly before the smile was tinged a bit with pride as an attractive blush fell on her light brown skin.

Red was a good colour on her.

"You sure? We're here if you do need help. You don't have to suffer alone." Jane reassured me and I looked to her with a nod. "I will be fine. South did you say?" I asked Selvig once more and he nodded before I took Amara's hand and placed a soft kiss on it, a sign of gratitude and thanks.

Plus I also knew a beautiful maiden when I saw one.

"Thank you for your help." I said, smiling as I took her features for what I thought was the last time. Small, delicate frame, lovely eyes and dark curly locks framing her face. I took one last glance at her, her cheeks now a dark red as the rest of the room stared at me with wide eyes. I ignored the fact and smiled at them all.

"Thank you everyone for your help. I will remember you gratefully." I said thankfully as I took my leave and exited out into this unknown place, heading for the desert.

Back to normal!

My eyes followed his tall figure before looking back at the rest of the room whose eyes were widened at me with disbelief. At that point, I couldn't help but giggle as I walked back to my seat and continued to map out the stars. But soon the smile dulled as I suddenly realized something.

How exactly will Thor get there as the desert is like 1 hour's drive from here?

And he'll get lost.

"Hey, how's mister god going to get there exactly?" Darcy had seemed to voice all our concerns.

"Shit." That was chorused throughout the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay so I know I've been writing in the first person but now it's going to change to the third person for a bit. I'm not consistent with these sorts of things so just bare with me! Loving you guys! Also, most of this chapter is from the movie, the part where Phil comes in.

Chapter 6

"He couldn't have gone too far." Jane said as she quickly put her coat as the rest followed her lead. Amara was the first out of the building and looked through the streets, hoping to catch signs of a tall, muscular blonde aimlessly wondering around the streets.

"Okay even though this town isn't very big, let's split up because it means we have a better chance of finding him." Erik said and they all nodded, soon taking off in different directions in a pair.

Darcy was with Jane while Erik was with Amara.

"Now if I was a Norse god on Earth, where would I be?" Erik said contemplating as he placed his chin on his palm. Amara gave him a slightly weird but fond look as she answered" Well, it's a new world for him so he's probably investigating the place looking for a-"

Amara's light voice trailed off when she saw a van drive past with a few parts of her and Jane's equipment. Erik seemed to notice this too as he had to same face of confusion and Amara immediately ran towards the van. "Hey, that's our stuff!" She shouted in disbelief before she looked back at the research building and running towards it, Erik following after her.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Amara shouted in rage as she entered the precise before meeting a brown hair man dressed in a black suit. "Miss Lewis, I'm agent Coulson from S.H.I.E.L.D ." The man introduced himself. "And is that supposed to mean something to me?" Amara asked angrily as she walked up to him but was stopped by Erik when he pulled her back softly.

"Amara listen, this a lot more serious than you realize, okay? So let it go." Erik whispered to her and Amara looked at him with slight shock. "Let it go? Erik, this is my life we're talking back and I can't just let it go." Amara said fiercely as she walked around, trying to see if there was anything she could get her hands on. Agent Coulson walked up to her quickly before saying" We're investigating a security threat." Now he had her attention and Amara turned to look at him. "We need to appropriate your records and scan all your atmospheric data."

"And by appropriate, you mean steal?" Amara said, walking towards the van with all the equipment to try and take it out but was blocked by the man standing near it. "Here." Coulson said, handing a piece of paper which was a check. "This should more than compensate for your troubles." Amara took the check before looking at it in disbelief, not because of the amount but because of the thought. "I can't just buy replacements from the local RadioShack; most of the equipment had been made by us!" Amara said, angrily scrunched up the check. "Then I'm sure you can do it again." Coulson said. "And I'm sure I can sue you for violating my constitutional rights!" Amara shouted.

"I'm sorry Miss Lewis." The agent genuinely looked apologetic. "But we're the good guys."

"So are we!" Amara shouted once more, her temper more sad than angry causing Erik to place a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We're on the verge of discovering something extraordinary and everything I know about this phenomenon is either in this lab or in this book." Amara held up a light brown book with the Kenyan flag on it which was instantly taken out of her grip. "Hey!" Amara reached for the book but was almost pushed back by the man if it wasn't for Erik who stood in between to protect her. Amara turned to look at the agent, pleading silently with her eyes but Coulson shook his head before saying" Thank you for your cooperation." Before nodding and walking away as the vans with all of their research were gone just like that.

Amara looked on helplessly before closing her eyes and cradling her head in her palms as Erik wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she rested her head on his shoulder.

That was when Jane and Darcy walked in.

After explaining everything and listening to Jane have a giant rant about suspicious government agents and the fact that her life's work was gone, the four of them took to the roof of the building to sit and grieve.

"Years of research…gone." Jane said, crossing her arms over chest as her eyes dimmed. "They even took my iPod." Darcy stated sadly. "We've got the backups." Erik reassured them but Amara answered" They took the backups. They took the backups of the backups as they were extremely thorough."

"I downloaded like thirty songs on there." Darcy commented again before Jane said" Could you please stop with the iPod…Who are these people?" Erik stayed silent for a moment before saying" I knew the scientist, the pioneer in gamma radiation…S.H.I.E.L.D showed up and the entire thing was taken from her." Amara looked at Erik while shaking her head and saying" They're not going to do this to us…I'm going to try to get everything back." Amara said determinedly. "Let me contact some of my colleagues, they've been in situations like this so they'll know what to do. I'll email them so we'll know what to do." Darcy then turned to Erik before saying" They took your laptop too." Amara sighed before resting her head in her palms, feeling a reassuring hand on her back.

The quartet came down from the roof and proceeded to drive to the library in order to do some research there as a start. Before Amara could turn off the ignition to follow the others in, she stopped for a minute and realized the person she had been looking for in the first place as wondering into a pet store.

"Looking a ride." Amara remembered before shaking her head, a small smile on her face. "And knowing him, he's probably looking for a horse." The young woman drove towards the pet shop and honked her horn causing it to catch Thor's attention from the shopkeeper. "Hey! You still need a lift?" Amara said, waving with a small smile causing Thor to smile with a nod and walk towards the vehicle.

Even though Thor wasn't going say it out loud, he was relieved to see Amara and her smile again.


	7. Chapter 7

The two rode in slight silence as the radio played some calm music for background noise. Amara kept her eyes straight ahead so she would see the site which would most likely be visible. It would be quite easy to see once they reached a high point but getting in was the problem.

"So, how are you planning to get into the place?" Amara asked curiously as she took a side glance at the blonde. "Well, I was planning to just storm in and claim what is mine." He said, matter-of-factly and Amara couldn't help but shake her head. "See, that's a good plan but it's not really going to work well if the place is crawling with agents carrying guns." Amara explained, smiling when she heard the low rumbling laughter. "I am guessing you are right seeing as no such things exist on Asgard." Thor said teasingly as Amara rolled her eyes. "I'm guessing you have guns but better?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow and the god nodded, still smiling. "Yes as they are magical and shot out beams which are quite deadly."

"Lethal, indeed." Amara replied amusedly as she laughed. "Never expected you to have a sense of humour." Thor gave a shrug before saying" No one would think that here. I am more focused on the mission than making friends." Amara pouted before turning to look at him slightly. "So you wouldn't want to be friends with me then?" Thor couldn't help but recognize the cuteness of her face when she pouted before smiling and saying" Now why would I not want to be your friend?" Amara's pout turned into a smile and said" I knew I was too irresistible. I can even get the god 'o' thunder to admit to being my friend." Thor rolled his eyes fondly at the girl's statement before keeping quiet for a few moments as his eyes surveyed the passing surroundings.

There were many things he wanted to ask Amara as to where she came from and how she ended up in a small town like this. She was lively and her personality seemed too big for such a small boring place. Thor took a small look at her from the corner of his eye and saw her completely concentrated on the road, her pink lips moving as she mouthed a few things to herself and the sun making her light brown skin a little bit lighter. In the all his years, Thor had never seen someone as beautiful as she was…but he wasn't here to meet a beautiful maiden.

But he could still talk to her.

"If…you don't mind me asking." Thor began and Amara's head turned towards him slightly to show him he had her full attention. "What are you doing…here?" Thor asked, gesturing around the desert but Amara immediately got what he was asking. "Well, it's a long story but since the ride is about half an hour more, why not?" Amara said lightly before taking a deep breath and starting. "I wasn't originally born here. I was born in a place called London hence why my accent his different to all the others." Amara began and Thor nodded, taking in the accent and realizing the difference.

"My parents moved us here when I was around 10 because my father's work had brought him here. I was so reluctant at first because Albuquerque was plain…it was boring and it didn't give me the same thrill as London did…then I met Jane and my whole life turned around." Amara began to smile at that point, signalling the point when her life started to change for the good. "I've known her since I was ten and she's like a sister to me. Even though I knew science and had a bright mind, Jane showed me so much more and with my dad telling me about his discoveries…it was amazing." Thor couldn't help but smile when he saw the excitement on her face but it soon dimmed when he saw her hazel green eyes take darker tone.

"Then….my parents died." She stated firmly and the guilt that Thor felt was immense and without knowing, he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder which she appreciated. "It was in a plane accident. My dad had gone to Peru to look for some more research and my mother had decided to follow because she hadn't travelled in years….the next thing I know, I'm living with Erik." Amara completed simply as she smiled sadly towards the god who casted his eyes downwards. "But in some ways, things happened and they can't be stopped."

Thor slowly rubbed the hand on her shoulder reassuringly as he said" I am sorry for making you bring up such a subject. I did not know…" Amara waved it off as she concentrated on the road with a small smile. "It's fine…years later; it's more of a dull pain than a sharp stab." Amara's smile dimmed slightly before smiling brightly at the god who was surprised by her capability.

She should receive an award.

"You are strong and that is a very good trait to have." Thor complimented and Amara smiled bashfully before saying" Thanks, I appreciate it…so what about you? Asgard and all." Amara asked curiously. "Well, I was born into royalty. My father is the king of Asgard and the All-father while my mother is his beautiful and wise queen." Thor started and Amara nodded, listening intently. "I myself am the prince of Asgard and it is stated that I am to take the throne as I am the eldest son." He continued and that peaked Amara's interest higher.

"You have a brother?" She asked and he nodded. "Yes, his name is Loki, the god of Mischief and my younger brother." Thor said, smiling and Amara laughed lightly. "He sounds like a lot of trouble." She said teasingly. "Oh, he is. When we were younger, he cut off Sif's hair as a prank and he got in a lot of trouble for it." He said with a chuckle and Amara couldn't help but laugh. "The elves had to weave her new locks but there weren't her same golden ones."

"Now, I feel sorry for Sif…and you have elves?" Amara asked, almost in disbelief as the god nodded. "They come from a different realm, though." He answered and she nodded. "So if you're the golden prince, why are you down here on earth?" She asked curiously and the playful glint in Thor's eyes disappeared. "It was as punishment for a deed that I did…I marched into a battle with my father's consent and…he was not too happy when he had to come and save us." He explained and Amara stared straight ahead of her, taking the information before saying softly" I'm sorry for…that." The god smiled lightly at her before saying" We all make mistakes and sometimes, they have to be fixed so it will get better soon."

Amara smiled at the upbringing comment before her smile widened and she said" Yeah, it will get better but for the time being, let's try and get your hammer back." Thor couldn't help but roll his eyes at the comment but grinned anyway as the two neared the site.

It was already late afternoon when they left but now it was quite dark when they reached the site, Amara parking the car in covered area before they got out. "Alright, there it is." Amara said, walking towards the high point of the slope where they could look down at the site. _"Wow, they move fast, I swear they just discovered it today." _Amara thought, her eyes widened slightly as they crouched down in the bush as people would be patrolling the area. "Okay, so Mjolnir has to be somewhere inside there. I am not sure but if I could just get a look around then I could find her." Thor said, analysing the area. "Okay but the place is heavily guarded and if one person catches you then you are dead." Amara said bluntly causing Thor to grin.

"I do not go down too easily, trust me." The god said causing Amara to raise an eyebrow. "Oh really?" She questioned doubtfully before shrugging. "Whatever you think, god of thunder and I expect you think I'm going to sit here and do nothing." She said straightforwardly and the god nodded. "I cannot have you put your life at risk." He said honestly as he removed his coat and placed it on her shoulders to protect her from the cold. "You have already done enough." He smiled while placing reassuring hands on her shoulders. Amara looked at him for a minute before shaking her head. "I'm not weak, you know." She said smiling as she took one of his hands and patted it, her petite hand in his strong one. "I can handle myself." She commented with a wink before walking ahead of him.

Thor stared after her of a few moments before shaking his head in slight amusement while following her. She could easily be a warrior on Asgard if she so wished it.

Sif and her would get along greatly.

But even if she said that she could protect herself, he felt the urge to protect her from harm and make sure nothing hurt her.


	8. Chapter 8

They entered the area quietly, making sure not to make a noise as they neared the entrance of the building. Thor walked ahead of Amara the whole time and the girl couldn't help but feel warmth in her heart as an arm always came up to shield her when they hid from passing people or heard noises. It was all going well until someone caught sight of Amara just as she was about to turn the next corner.

"Hey you!" The man called out and Amara froze as well as Thor when the man ran up to them. He was dressed in his security uniform meaning he was protecting the inside. But that wasn't what worried Amara…

It was fact that a big gun was being held in the man's grasp.

Amara was about to turn around and beg for mercy when a strong hand took hold of hers and pulled her down the hallway, causing commotion throughout the area as an alarm was sounded, signalling intruders. "Thor, what are you doing?!" Amara stage-whispered once they reached a hiding place. "That man was planning on report us meaning that we would get in trouble and meaning I would not find Mjolnir and you would get hurt." Thor explained quietly as they stood against a wall in a seemingly empty corridor. "But I can handle myself, I told you." Amara said with a slight frown which Thor thought didn't suit her face. "I know that and I would have never doubted it but now we are dealing with people who we do not know." Thor said and Amara couldn't help but agree with him. These S.H.I.E.L.D people could either be bad or good and right now, they couldn't risk it.

"Well, what do you want us to do?" She asked softly and Thor took a deep breath, racking his head for any plans he had before it came to him. "I will carry on ahead and you stay nearby just in case I end up in situation. Maybe if we split up then it would be easy." He suggested and Amara nodded with the idea. "Awesome and I'll try and find you if I do." She said before grabbing the sleeve of the large coat. "You want it back?" she asked and Thor shook his head, smiling. "Keep it. You will need it." He said before patting her shoulder and heading off in the opposite direction. Amara stared after him for a moment before smiling and wrapping the big coat around her small frame, making her way carefully around the hall.

Walking slowly past while trying to look in every room, she sighed in frustration when it wasn't but her world spun when she bumped into a familiar person. "Agent Coulson…" She breathed out when the Agent steadied her with a hand on her shoulder before giving her a raised eyebrow. "Miss Lewis, I never expected to see you here." He said but Amara saw the glint in his eye which immediately told her he knew of their plot. "I can explain…" Amara tries but Coulson shakes his head before patting her shoulder once more. "I don't know what's going on here but I can tell that Thor is not of this world." At that, Amara's eyes widened and she couldn't say anything as the agent dropped his hand from her shoulder before continuing. "But I'd be very careful as such things could bring danger. Now, he manages to escape with the weapon and doesn't use it for evil, it's his…but if not…we're taking him in." He warned her before looking over his shoulder, the alarm ringing about the area signalizing that Thor had been sighted and is now being chased.

"Stay clear of open areas and try not to get caught." Coulson advises her before giving her a nod and turning a corner, leaving her in shock at an empty hallway. "What just happened? Surely he was going to turn me in…" Amara thought confusedly before shaking her head and going on with her search; taking the agents words as a blessing in disguise. Moments, she came across an open area where the rain was pouring heavily. Taking a few cautious steps towards the opening, a small gasp left her lips when she saw what laid in the middle.

A huge hammer was sticking out of the ground, its head stuck in the dirt as the red and brown handle stuck up, waiting for someone to pick it up.

It wasn't big but its power was evident and strangely Amara could feel it.

Curiously, she took her first steps towards the godly item until she heard a loud shout and a sound of many feet running towards the area. Taking a few steps back, she hid herself carefully between two big metal cases making sure she could still see but not be seen. The first person she saw was Thor who ran towards the opening and with a grin, he jumped down from the stairs and started towards his weapon. A sigh of relief and victory escaped her lips as she watched Thor place his hand on the handle and lift.

Her eyes widened at what happened next.

The hammer refused to be lifted.

Thor's many attempts did not work.

S.H.I.E.L.D agents surrounded him and took him down.

And she would never forget the cry of rage that Thor shouted and the look of defeat that appeared when he was taken away.

Quickly, Amara got up and ran out of the place as fast as she could, not caring who could see her before racing up the slope and going to her car. Entering the van, she opened her phone and called the first person she knew would be number one.

"Erik, I need your help."

* * *

I know I have Coulson acting a bit strange but it goes along with what I have planned so don't worry!


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: Okay so I'm back with an update! I just really wanted to do one because I saw the favorites and alerts that you lovely people have given this story and I just wanted to say a big thank you to all of you have done and as well as commented. It means a lot that you guys are enjoying this! Please ignore any grammar mistakes or any messed up word, I will go through the whole story soon! THANK YOU!

* * *

Chapter 9

After a long and extremely detailed call with Erik, Amara finally started her journey home with her mind filled with what ifs and is it possibles. But her heart calmed down when she drove into the driveway of her family home before turning off the car engine and walking to the front door. Playing 'hunt the house key' for a bit, she finally found it before opening the door to a familiar scent that was just home. Removing her shoes at the doorway, she trudged her way into the living room area feeling bit relieved when she saw that Erik wasn't in the house. "Meaning he's gone to get Thor." She thought while standing for a few moments before letting herself collapse on the comfy sofa. Her hazel-green eyes were dull with the sudden tiredness that wrecked through her body before they closed and brought her into a dreamless sleep.

It was only about 2 hours before a loud knocking occurred at her door, jolting her awake as the sharp noise entered her eyes. The knocking came again and she yawned as she stood up before glancing around a bit, her eyes catching the clock. "It's 1:00am meaning…Erik!" Amara thought, her body awaking a bit as she rushed towards the door. Opening it quickly, the image in front of her shocked her slightly. In front of her was a grinning Thor with a drunk Erik slung over his back. "Thor, what…?" Amara tried to ask but the thunderer shook his head with a smile as he entered the household. "Selvig and I had a few rounds at the bar and I must say he has made his father proud." Thor commented as Erik giggled slightly. "Yeah and I still don't believe you're the god of thunder." Erik said grinning as he poked Thor on the back. Amara couldn't help but smile at the two as Thor laughed and set the genius on the couch.

"Sleep well Selvig. Maybe another day we can see your true maximum." Thor said with a grin as Erik laughed, tapping the man's stubbly cheek. Erik said something incomprehensible before passing out on the couch, his eyes firmly shut. Thor sighed before turning around to look at Amara who was leaning against the arch between the hallway and living room. "You know, I've haven't seen Erik that drunk since my father and him decided to go to Mexico for the night." Amara admitted with a certain fondness as she gazed at the man she saw as a father figure. "That must have been one glorious night." Thor said, smiling lightly at the young woman. "If you call coming back at 6:00am with hangovers and a damaged car glorious then yeah, it was." Amara said, laughing lightly as Thor grinned. "Well, they do say those are the most eventful adventures." Thor replied and Amara nodded, smiling as a comfortable silence settled between them.

For a few moments, they both seemed to just look at each other for a while. Almost as if they were getting to know each other just by communicating through their minds. Amara then smiled softly before walking over, taking the god's larger hand in hers surprising him slightly. "Come with me." She said quietly before dragging him up the stairs. Thor followed without hesitation as they pasted the bathroom and stood underneath a small door in the ceiling. Seeing the confused look on Thor's face, she giggled before standing on her tiptoes, grabbing a piece of white string before tugging it on. A staircase soon came down and the look on Thor's face could only be awe. "Up we go." She said, smiling brightly as she climbed the stairs ushering the thunderer to follow her. Thor only did what he was told but his eyes widened slightly when he reached the top of the stairs.

At the top of the stairs was a small attic that looked like a great library as books upon books had been piled to the brim on wooden shelves and cases. Thor walked into the room and his hands ran across the bindings of these old books, knowing surely that they would have been filled with knowledgeable research that her father and Erik had made. But the more he looked at them, the more he saw that they were story books from Amara's childhood and boxes filled with old stuff that she couldn't keep downstairs anymore. A small smile came across his face when he saw a small princess costume in the corner as he could imagine a small Amara wearing the dress around the house. The place had a minimal amount of dust and cobwebs so that meant she came up her often. But that wasn't what she wanted to show Thor as she was walking towards the window before opening it and climbing out. Thor didn't even wait for her to gesture as he followed and soon saw her sitting on one of the two long garden chairs as she looked at the stars.

"This is what I wanted to show you…It's beautiful isn't it?" Amara said with a smile as she turned to look at the thunder god who made his way towards her. "It is quite a sight." Thor agreed as he took the chair right next to hers, looking at the stars that had decided to show themselves tonight. "I usually come up here when life is getting too stressful…or the fact that Darcy and Jane are just getting on my case." Amara says with a small laugh. "It's nice to just come up here and just breathe. Plus I need to think of a new way of how to start up this project again." Her voice dimmed slightly at the fact of her stolen research.

Thor pressed his lips together lightly as he clutched a book in his grip.

"Amara, it may not be much but I managed to get this back." Thor said, presenting the small notebook to her and Amara couldn't believe her eyes. This god…this handsome god had managed to get her book back. "Oh Thor..." Amara couldn't finish her sentence as she leaned over to hug him briefly before pulling back; regretting the notion once she missed the heat and feel of him. "I can't believe you got my notebook back! And it's more than enough to get us started and I…" She trailed off again as she looked at Thor with the utmost gratitude in her eyes. "Thank you." She said softly and the god nodded with a soft smile. "It is the least I could do since you have treated me so kindly in the last day….and I could not help but look at your notes and…you are not far off." Thor started and Amara's eyes widened.

"Sorry?"

"What I mean…" Thor took the notebook from her and luckily found a pen in one of the pockets in the coat that Erik lent him. "There are other worlds out there and there is something connecting us all." Amara continued to look at him with wide eyes as he explained about the nine realms, listening intently as he referred to Earth as Migard, drawing them out on a spare page him found in her book. A soft, fond smile appeared on her lips as she continued to listen to the thunderer, asking him questions and noting things in marvel as he told her about the worlds she didn't even know about.

Thor enjoyed watching her lively expressions and exciting questions as his own fond smile appeared while she talked animatedly with him. But soon, the magic dulled only because Amara's eyes were closing and lying nestled in two blankets with her breathing steady, Thor pulled the blankets over her securely so the cold couldn't touch her.

With a look at her peaceful looking face, Thor smiled before saying quietly:

"Thank you Amara."

Thor stayed on Migard for a month due to the false fact that he could not return to Asgard.

All that time, Loki ruled on Asgard while Odin remained in Odinsleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A month.

Four weeks.

28 days.

"It's been long." Amara thought with a small smile as she stood near the kitchen sink, looking out of the window which showed her a brilliant view of the garden. It looked better than it had a month ago as Jane had convinced her to get it done since spring was coming soon. So on one free day; they all gathered in the garden with different seeds and bulbs and just began to plant them in the seedless soil. Amara remembered this as a particularly fun and amusing day because she had the opportunity of teaching Thor how to garden.

A laugh escaped her lips of the memory of her and he covered in dirt but the smile of accomplishment he gave her was worth it when he planted his first rose seed. Erik then ordered pizzas and a small party began in the house with Darcy on the tunes and Jane singing karaoke. Thor was very confused at first but soon got into the swing of things and Amara remembers vividly the time he took her hand and danced with her in the living room; their laughter filling the air.

But during Thor's time here; he had learnt a lot of stuff in a short amount of time. For example, he learnt how to use a cell-phone (that took hours with Darcy) and he discovered the wonderful world of pop tarts. Amara smiled again when she thought about the left side of one of the cabinets, filled to the brim with pop tarts.

But he was happy and that was what was important to her believe it or not.

At this minute, the young god was outside relishing the fresh air as he watched the clouds passing by up above. It was beautiful day and the sun was shining though it was still a bit chilly as Thor put his hands in his coat pockets. But that didn't stop him from loving Midgard and all the interesting things that it has thought him. A wistful smile appeared on his face due as he thought of home and how he could never visit it again.

Asgard no longer accepted him.

Their prince and….almost king to be.

"Well, I think I spoilt that for myself." Thor thought with a small frown as he continued to look at the sky, knowing that his actions did cause him this. "But as Amara said, we learn from our mistakes." He thought, smiling at the girl's name.

Amara…

She has truly helped him on this long, hard journey and hopefully, she'll keep on helping him again and again. She provided perfect company and always had something interesting to talk about. But then again, speaking to her was always a joy for Thor as she seemed to give off this happy virus.

Of course, Selvig, Darcy and Jane were wonderful company and the fun times that they had together would never be forgotten…

But it was times when the rest all went home and it was just the two of them in the house. Amara would make a lovely drink called hot chocolate and they would either watch the T.V. or just chat about their day and ordinary things.

Those were the moments that Thor secretly lived for.

"Hey, thunder god!"

Thor turned around and smiled at the person waving at the door, a bright smile on her lips. "Come on, we've got to go to the lab. Some major work is going on." Amara said, pulling on an army green jacket on her loose fitting shirt. Thor nodded before walking towards her and entering the warm house. "I assume either Lady Jane or Selvig is on to something?" Thor questioned and Amara giggled as they walked through the house, heading to the front door.

"I assume so and call her Jane, Thor." Amara said, turning around to walk backwards once they exited the house, deciding not to the car as it was a perfect day for walking. "I cannot. It feels odd since I do not see her every day." Thor countered making the young women laugh as they continued to walk at a slow pace.

"Yeah but you don't' call me lady or have you just lost all respect for me?" Amara said with a mock frown as the god laughed. "No, it is not that. It is just that I feel more comfortable with you…seeing as I live with you." Thor explained, grabbing Amara's hand before she could fall over a ledge leading to the road. "Thanks." She said, smiling as they crossed the street.

They continued to walk chatting comfortably with each other as they neared the research building, entering as they were greeted by the group. Amara automatically went over to Jane and Erik to talk about some information, crowding around a certain computer to see what was going on. Darcy rolled her eyes at the three before dragging Thor towards the kitchen so they could make breakfast.

Once that was prepared, they all sat around the table and talked and ate like the family they had formed. Amara looked around her, grinning when she saw Jane talking with Erik over a certain theory while Darcy was busy explaining facebook to Thor, a look of confusion yet wonder on his face. But his eyes then shifted up to meet hers and a knowing smile formed on his lips causing her to giggled slightly and cast her eyes down.

This was her family.

First, it started with mum and dad.

Then Erik took her in…

Then Jane appeared…

Darcy…

Now Thor…

Smiling softly, she looked down at her food before looking up because Jane asked her question, wanting to know if Erik's theory made more sense than hers. Darcy laughed while Thor commented on the situation, smirking when Erik looked at him with surprise.

"This is my family now…"

The thought warmed her on the inside as she answered Jane's question, laughing when the petite woman hit her on shoulder, shouting in mock anger at her as the whole table exploded into laughter.

The table had been cleared away and the kitchen had made spotless and now everyone had taken their positions in the empty research space. They had managed to buy some new equipment as well as make some and had bought some tables and chairs. Amara was busy on her computer, typing up some notes from her book as everyone else was busy, Thor with Erik on the open table.

Amara was in the middle of a sentence when she heard a loud knock on the door and she looked up as well as the others.

Waving on the other side were three men and a woman waving from the other side of the glass double doors, delighted grins on their faces.

Thor looked up due to the sound and a big grin appeared on his face.

"My friends!"

Well, the renaissance fair is in town.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Friends?" Erik asked, confused as Thor bounded towards the door and opened it, greeting each other with hugs and words of concern. Amara walked slowly towards the five of them, looking at the other three in amazement as Thor and his friends continued to chat.

"My friends, what are you doing here? I thought you would be in Asgard, protecting it from danger." Thor asked, eyebrows furrowed as he looked at them. "Oh Thor my dear pal, we have come to take you home!" The blonde one with a moustache and beard said with a smile as the other three nodded. "Come to take me home?" Thor asked, confused and was about to ask another question but Amara had seemed to catch the blonde's one attention as he walked over to her with a determined glint in his eyes. "Who is this fine beauty?" He said with slight purr and Amara felt her cheeks burn up at the compliment.

She could Darcy chuckling behind her and could imagine Jane's amused grins while Erik would probably cross his arms with a protective look. "Erm…Amara, nice to meet you." The brunette revealed and the man swooned at her name before taking her hand in his. The woman seemed to enjoying the scene while the other just stood there with a hint of a smile on his face.

But for Thor…

The moment that Fandral had laid eyes on the mixed beauty, Thor knew that he was going to go after her. "Out of all the women in the room, it had to be her." Thor thought with a slight frown as he crossed his arms over his chest. Well, he'd let the blonde have his little fun but it wouldn't be lasting very soon. "Oh, lady Amara, such a beautiful name!" Fandral voiced before lifting up her hand and placing a sweet kiss on it causing the girl to blush slightly. Thor tried to repress a growl causing Sif to look at him in surprise before it all clicked. "Fandral, I believe we came here not to seduce maidens but to take our friend home." Sif said, saving Amara from the harassment of the young warrior. "Oh but Sif, there are still two more who deserve my attention." Fandral commented, winking towards Jane and Darcy who both gave him raised eyebrows in distaste.

"And it would be awhile before you get through to them." Thor said, smirking when he passed through the warriors to go and stand next to Amara, a nice, strong arm settling around her shoulder. Amara smiled, unknowingly leaning into him as Thor introduced everyone.

"Friends, this is the lovely Amara. She has been the one who has been taking care of me and making sure that I'm comfortable during my stay in Midgard." Thor started and Amara gave a small wave with a smile. "Then we have the feisty Darcy. She is the one who has been teaching me the Midgardian ways of T.V. and facebook." Thor said with a grin and Darcy winked while giving a peace sign. "We have the knowing Jane who has taught me a lot of theories that even Loki would envy." Thor said and Jane gave a small 'hi' with a bashful grin. "Lastly, we have Erik Selvig the intelligent. With his brain and diagrams, he has taught me incredible things that I would have never known to do." Erik gave a short nod of his head but a smile of gratefulness was there.

"So these are your wonderful Midgardian friends." Volstagg said with a jolly grin before eyeing the thunder god and the scientist. "And believe you have found a willing maiden?" Amara tilted her head cutely in confusion at the question but the rest of the room burst into laughter as Thor gave a raised eyebrow in response. He was going to say yes but he wasn't quite sure if Amara held the same feelings for him as well.

Oh if only he knew.

"Anyway…." Thor said, giving the grinning Volstagg a glare, he turned around to the Midgardians and introduced the Warriors 3 and Sif to which the four took proudly.

"So you guys really from Asgard." Darcy said, quite amazed at the turn out of events. This was so going to be an epic moment in my life.

"Yes and we are here on an important mission. We need to take Thor home." Sif began but Jane interrupted her, a confused expression obvious on her face. "Take Thor home? But last time he told us, he had been banished for good." Jane explained causing the four Asgardians to look at her weirdly.

"What? But that cannot be so." Fandral said, looking to Thor who nodded. "It is true. I go t a visit from my brother telling me that father has refused me entrance in Asgard for good." There was silence for a bit before Hogun spoke up, causing everyone to jump slightly because he rarely spoke. "But Thor…your father couldn't have delivered that message to you…the Allfather is in Odinsleep." Hogun explained and that' when everything jumbled up.

"Wait, so my father is in Odinsleep so who is ruling at this moment?" Thor asked curiously though he was pretty sure who was. "Loki has been ruling and has been doing a hideous job of it. Ever since Odin fell into sleep, he has been ruling with a harsh hand." Volstagg said; a hint of anger in his voice.

Amara listened to the conversation before looking back into the conversations she had had with Thor over the past month. One particular evening, Thor had told Amara about Loki and filling her in on his childhood with him as well as adulthood. That was an interesting conversation as was all of them but one thing stuck out.

"_Loki always thought he was born to rule." Thor told her._

"Thor, I think your brother wanted you out of there." Amara said suddenly causing all eyes to fall on her. "Why would you say that?" Thor asked, looking down at her as she spoke. "Because you said that Loki always thought he was born to rule. With you banished and Odin in his sleep…" Amara trailed off.

"It gave him the perfect opportunity to strike and take the throne." Erik completed with a small understanding nod. "Exactly so he knew that Odin would be in his sleep for a long time….how long do they last?" Jane asked.

"It usually depends. It could go on for years and years so with that possibility, Thor would stay off Asgard so he would have his time on the throne." Sif said, figuring it out. "But wouldn't he get in lots of trouble for that?" Darcy asked and they all nodded. Thor had kept quiet through all of this, still trying to figure out what was going on.

"My own brother…betrays me?" Thor thought in disbelief but he knew that not everyone could be his friend. But his brother of all people?

Soon determination filled his body and he gestured to his friends. "Come on then, we must go and stop this madness." Thor said with seriousness causing the warriors to nod their heads and go. Amara watched as Thor neared the door, knowing that he was about to leave her…

Could she honestly just let him go like that?

Her heart tugged the nearer he got to the door and when his hand touched the door handle, she raced towards him before grabbing his hand and turning him around. His eyes widened as the sudden force from the petite being and he could almost feel the sadness radiating from her body when she looked straight into his eyes, her hazel-green eyes showcasing so many different emotions.

At that point, he figured out what was wrong.

She didn't want him to leave…

The next thought in his mind made him happy beyond belief.

She…loved him.

They continued to look at each other, the three Midgardians looking hopeful as they knew and felt the strong connections between the two for weeks.

Amara searched Thor's intense blue eyes and saw the emotion in there that she hoped was evident. Slowly, her mouth opened and her words were about to tumble out of her mouth when all of a sudden, the windows in the building exploded due to a force.

Out of instinct, Thor reached out for Amara and shielded her from the flying shards of glass.

* * *

The Destroyer is here! And I just wanted to make the emotions between Amara and Thor known! Aw, it's all coming together!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"What was that?!" Erik asked surprised as he ducked down, the place now covered with broken glass. Jane and Darcy had huddled together as the Warrior 3 and Sif went out to go and see what had happened. Thor loosened his grip slightly on the petite girl before checking to see if she was okay. "I'm fine Thor, don't worry." Amara said, brushing herself as they both stood up. "I wonder what that was…" Thor wondered before Darcy pointed something out.

"Erm, I think I have an idea. Where did tall, strong and metal come along?" She questioned and that point, the four warriors hurried in to tell the news.

"The Destroyer has arrived on Midgard and is causing chaos around the town." Hogun informed as the warriors suited themselves up. "It must be Loki, who else?" Sif said obviously as she readied her spear. Screams filled the air as the Destroyer burnt anything in its path as it was ruthless. "Okay, we have got to get everyone to safety so they can avoid danger." Fandral said and everyone nodded before heading up, rounding everyone up and telling them to go to safety as the Warrior 3 and Sif went to take care of the Destroyer.

While that was happening, Amara ran around telling everyone to leave the town as the big metal thing stomped around, burning everything. "Hey, this would have been fun if it wasn't for the chances of death." Jane said; smiling as the two girls met in the middle of the road. "Tell me about it. But I guess this is what happens when a god lands on your turf." Amara concluded before they ran towards another shop to warn people.

The Warriors were trying their hardest to overpower the strong being but all their tries didn't end up succeeding. Once they were sure that most people were safe, they all gathered in the open road as the Destroyer continued towards them. The air was tense around the area as the clunking sound of the machine walking continued to get nearer.

"Well, I believe there is nothing else we can do." Volstagg said, wiping his brow as he tried to recover from his crash into one of the cars. "We have tried everything and it would not break." Fandral explained and Thor gave a sigh of tiredness as he looked at the Destroyer getting nearer and nearer. "Well, it is here for me is not it? Then I will give myself up." Thor said, earning looks of surprise and concern from everyone.

"No, you can't! If you go over there, you will be killed." Erik reasoned as Sif nodded. "You do not have your full power here. If you do, you will be finished." Hogun said, a hint of alarm in his voice as the others around him nodded. Thor thought about it for a minute as he looked at the Destroyer. It would be true that if he were to face the being without his true power, he would die a painful death. But in order save this town and its entire people from destruction…

To save Amara and the rest….

He would gladly do so.

Stepping forward, he turned around and gave his friends and love interest one last look. His eyes caught Amara's before giving her a smile and making his way towards it.

He stopped right in front of it once he had reached it and looked at it bravely enough though his heart was beating hard in his chest.

"Brother, I am now here so you can take me. I do not know what you seek or what you have in mind but if you could leave these innocent mortals alone, I will not struggle if you desire to kill me." Thor began and Amara's heart chilled at the word 'kill'. _"No, please don't…" _Amara thought, her worried eyes watching the god. "So brother if we leave now and get away from here, you may do as you desire with me." Thor completed and a tense silence filled the air.

Erik's hand was placed comfortingly on Amara's shoulder and she couldn't help but hold it as the scene seemed to be on pause. But it was only a few seconds before a huge metal arm came up and collided with Thor, sending him flying back. At that moment, Amara left the comfort of Erik's hand and rushed over to him. "Thor!" She shouted as she went over to the fallen man, footsteps behind her as the rest followed her. She knelt beside him, gently lifting his head so it rested on her lap. "Oh, look at you…"She said, a small broken smile on her lips as tears gathered in her eyes. It may have been one hit but the amount of force that struck Thor had rendered him unstable. Thor tried to smile back but winced as all of his body felt the pain. He tried to speak but it was impossible due to fact that he couldn't.

Wow, his human body was pathetic.

Erik rushed over before kneeling besides her, checking Thor over for injuries and bruises. After the quick check, he leaned back and sighed with a shake of his head. "He has been badly damaged and his internal organs wouldn't be doing to do. The force of the hit as well as the metal just…ruined it." He explained and Sif turned her head away as the Warriors bow their heads. "So he's going to die?" Amara asked simply though it hurt her to know the truth. Erik, though silent, nodded slightly before patting her shoulder.

"I am…really…sorry…" Thor struggled before coughing, the pain coursing through his chest. Amara couldn't help but laugh sadly as she stroked his blonde hair. "What are you sorry for? Offering yourself in order to save this city…Thor, you did a good thing." She said; pride in her voice though it cracked slightly. "I…could not…let…innocent...people die. I had to save them…" He whispered, smiling slightly up at her causing the young woman to smile softly, tears going down her face. "You truly are a hero…sacrificing your life for everyone…you're a good person." Amara said, smiling sadly through her tears as she leant down and pressed her forehead against his. Thor closed his eyes at the warm feeling, doing his best to lean into it. If this is how he was going die, even if it was just one hit…he was happy.

Everyone around them gave them their privacy though the emotion in the air was evident as the young god and good friend slowly slipped from their fingers.

But Darcy lifted her head up because she could hear a noise, sort of like a vibrating sound. "Okay, I don't mean to be rude but what's that sound?" She asked, really listening to it. Surprisingly, the Destroyer had stayed still, not making a move on them as if it was calculating its next plan. "I hear it too…it sounds like it's coming this way." Jane said and they all listened in. It took a few moments before Hogun suddenly recognized the noise as well as Sif.

And both of them couldn't have felt happier.

"Amara, I think it is best that you move." Sif advised her as Amara looked up at her in confusion. "Move? What you are talking abou-?" Amara stopped in mid-sentence as she looked to her left and saw something sliver and fast heading her way. Looking at it closely, she soon realised what it was. "Mjolnir…" She said with a growing smile as the hammer came speeding towards them. It seemed headed for Thor and Amara managed to get out of way before Mjolnir came into Thor's grip and a blinding light caught their eyes.

Power coursed though Thor's body as he felt his powers come back to him making him immortal once more. With Mjolnir in hand and body amour secured, he walked up to the Destroyer and with one mighty swing of the hammer, he destroyed it, pieces of iron everywhere as it were dismantled in seconds.

Everyone else except for the Asgardians stared in shock as a new Thor stood in front of them, healed and perfectly godly. He seemed to have a this brand new air of confidence about him yet the humbleness was still evident as he walked over to the rest, his sights trained on Amara as he walked to stand in front of her.

"Wow, so this is you when you're a god, huh?" She said with a grin, wiping the tear marks on her face as she looked up at the god who finally retrieved what he was looking for. "Yes, are you impressed?" He asked teasingly as he lifted a hand up to cup her cheek, his rough, calloused hand contrasting against her soft, smooth skin.

"Yes…but I think you're impressive in any form." She answered back with a beautiful smile which made Thor's heart squeeze in adoration. "Good." He answered happily before leaning forward and placing a sweet kiss on her soft pink lips, the petite woman answering back happily as she pushed back to respond to the kiss, his lips warm and pleasant on hers.

* * *

Yay! They kissed at last! I know this chapter has been all over the place but it couldn't be helped. I hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter and stayed tuned for the next chapter! Bye you lovelies!


	13. Chapter 13

"This is lovely and all, but we have to get back before Loki destroys everything." Fandral said, smirking lightly before groaning when Sif elbowed him in the chest.

The two new lovers broke apart, Thor's hands still cupping Amara's face as her hands rested on his waist. Their eyes stayed closed for a minute, savouring each other's presence with their foreheads pressed together. Slowly, they pulled back and a small smile broke out on their faces.

"How lucky can you be to have a beautiful hunk of god fall in love with you?" Darcy said, shaking her head slightly with a smile as Jane laughed softly before saying "Pretty lucky. Tell me when the next crazy windstorm come ups, will you?" Darcy nodded before laughing and patting Erik's shoulder. "Oh look, father is not happy." The young raven head grinned as Erik rolled his eyes. "I'm not because if he dares hurt her, god or not, I will kill himself." Erik muttered but he couldn't deny that he felt happy for Amara.

She finally had found someone who would look after her and take care of her properly for even when he was gone.

He knew that Thor would never hurt her.

The couple soon opened their eyes and Thor turned to look at his friends before saying" We must leave at once to see what Loki is up to. Who knows what he could have done in that time-span." The Warriors Three and Sif nodded and began to make their way to the Bifrost. Darcy then walked up the god and looked up at him. "I always liked you, Thor. You and I have shared some very memorable moments." Thor chuckled before nodding. "I agree, Darcy and I could not think of anyone else teaching me the art of Facebook or the T.V." Darcy gave the man a pat on the shoulder before smiling. "Is this the last time we'll be seeing you?" Jane asked with a frown and Thor shook his head. "If you would like to see the Bifrost, then you may follow us."

At the word 'Bifrost', Erik, Darcy and Jane both had delighted looks on their faces before Jane was the first to hurry to the van in order to hop in. Darcy follows and Erik is about to go before he sees Amara. "Amara, you coming?" He asked, sort of knowing that saying goodbye to the thunder god would be hard…she had been quiet. "Of course! I wouldn't miss this for the world." Amara admitted with a bright smile but it definitely wasn't at its full potential. Thor realised this and as Amara was about to go out of Thor's grip, his strong arm tightened around her waist, drawing her nearer to his chest.

"Okay, what's going on?" Amara asked, wide eyed as she felt her cheeks heat up at the close proximity of them. Thor smiled down at the cute sight before saying" I decided that I would take up with me." Erik looked confused and was about to question when he started to see Thor spin his hammer. "Up, what do you mean by-?" Amara couldn't even finish her sentence as she launched up into the air. Her arms reached up and tightened around the god's neck as they flew through the skies. Her eyes remained closed but she could feel the rush of the wind in her hair as well as hear it whistling in her ears.

It didn't even take five minutes before they landed safely near the Bifrost where the Warrior Three and Sif were waiting. "Thor, it took you long enough." Volstagg said, smiling when he saw Thor with Amara. "I apologize but this lovely maiden wanted to see the Bifrost." Thor said, smiling at Amara's amazed and windswept appearance as she ignored the others and went up to the big circle in the middle with different lines all over it. Walking forward, she took slow steps towards it and even knelt down to touch it.

"It's beautiful…is this what is going to take you home?" Amara asked as she looked up at the handsome god. "Yes, all I had to do is call Heimdall and he will retrieve us." Amara nodded while piecing things together. "So he was the one who brought you here…to me." She said quietly and Thor nodded.

"You know, I never really expected a god to fall from the sky when I came to record the aurora borealis and now that it happened I don't know what to expect next…." Amara said, trying to make it into a joke but her smile failed her once again. Thor couldn't help his face saddened as he looked towards his friends and warriors. They all nodded, signalling that he had at least enough time to say goodbye.

Offering his hand, he helped her up before bringing her into a tight hug as her head rested comfortable on his chest. He wanted to make sure that he still the feel of her body against his and to take in her sweet scent so he could always remember it.

It was funny how he came to find the love of his on Midgard of all places.

"I will come back, I promise. I will make sure that I will see you again." Thor promised strongly as he rested his forehead against her soft hair. "I know you will. I never doubted you in first place and I won't doubt you now." Amara said, smiling softly as she pulled back slightly. "But please be safe and try not to cause too much damage on Asgard." She finished with a small grin and the warriors grinned at the comment.

Thor laughed at that before nuzzling her cheek and bringing her in for a simple, chaste kiss. They held it for a while before Thor pulled away, not before leaving a kiss on her knuckles.

"Farewell, maiden. We hope to see you again and please don't hesitate to visit."Fandral said with a wink causing her to laugh. "It was great meeting you and your friends. Thank you very much for looking after this oaf." Sif said, smiling as she jerked her thumb in Thor's direction. "Oh, it was a pleasure!" Amara said, smiling brightly. Hogun passed her before bowing deeply and nodding his head. Amara didn't know how to respond but bowed herself with a smile.

They all walked towards the Bifrost and Thor called for Heimdall. He wasn't sure what he was going to find when he got to Asgard but for now, he could remember Amara's hazel-green eyes and smile before being taken away.

Once Thor was gone, the rest arrived to see Amara standing there next to the Bifrost.

* * *

He left! And it is almost the end as there is only one chapter left which is the epilogue. So don't worry! And I do have many other plans in store for you guys, just wait and see! Adios!


	14. Chapter 14

"I'm glad you have chosen to work with us, Miss Lewis." Phil Coulson said, smiling lightly at the young woman who sat across from him.

The young woman smiled back at him before saying" It will be a great pleasure. I'm sure Erik has agreed as well?"

"Of course, Miss Lewis. Mr Selvig wouldn't have allowed you to join if he hadn't seeing as he wants to keep an eye on you." Coulson said, his smile widening slightly as the woman laughed, shaking her head in amusement before sighing.

"I knew he would. He's very overprotective." Amara said, standing up gracefully as she brushed a few dark strands from her face. "It was nice meeting you again, Mr Coulson." The middle aged man nodded his agreement before saying" It was nice meeting you too. You can find your way out?" The man asked as he stood up, offering his hand in a handshake.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." She shook his hand before smiling once more and heading out the door. Closing the door slowly, she paused for a minute while leaning against the closed door before sighing and making her way down the hallway.

It was the same hallway that she and Thor ran down when they were almost caught by the guards. They still haven't moved the temporary base from this place yet but Phil had informed her that probably by the time she woke up tomorrow, it would be gone.

Her hand clutched at the long sleeves of her blue sweater as she neared the door, seeing the place where Thor had offered her his jacket, the material far too big for her as it draped over her small body. She stopped once again and looked at the seemingly endless hallway before a sad smile appeared on her lips.

It has been 3 weeks since Thor had left earth and to be honest, Amara was missing the big, strong thunder god.

She missed the times when she would wake up to the sound of a plate breaking and running downstairs to see a confused Thor holding a broken plate in his hands.

She missed drinking hot chocolate with him as they sat in front of the fire and just talked, Amara telling him about exciting earth things and Thor telling her about the wonders and beauty of Asgard.

She missed those rare moments when they were just alone and close to each other, the peace calming her at all times.

Where was he and why hasn't he come back?

"Amara, there you are!"

The light brown skinned girl turned and smiled as she saw Erik walk towards her with a smile on his face. "Erik, there you are."

"I heard that you accept the job which is luckily because if i didn't accept it then there was no way you would have." Erik said, smiling with teasing glint in his eyes.

Amara huffed but grinned anyway as she wrapped an arm around his waist with his arm around her shoulder. "I would have joined anyway since your opinion means nothing to me." Amara joked, laughing when Erik lightly patted her cheek. "Shut up you little brat. You can't escape me." Erik said as they continued to walk down the hall, the mood now lifted.

"I know. You promised me and my parents." Amara said fondly as she rested her cheek on his shoulder with a sigh as he stroked her hair calmly.

"I know. I won't break it."

"I know you won't."

They exited the door and Amara could see their beloved research van that had helped Amara discover a whole new perspective in life.

There were new things.

New worlds.

New _experiences._

"I'll find him." Amara said softly.

"Really? But he's worlds away."Erik said, immediately knowing what he meant.

"Even so, I know I can because I now htave something to work off on." Amara said, smiling as she let go of Erik and looked skywards.

"I will find him and when I will, it could lead to an even greater experience. I love him and I guess that it makes you do crazy things." Amara admitted as she looked back at Erik with a shrug.

Erik couldn't really think of anything to say at that but the meaning and strength behind what she said warmed his heart.

"I guess it does." Erik said, smiling softly as the young woman give a full out grin.

"So come on and let's get to work! Jane has managed to finally fix that crazy machine without killing Darcy." Amara said, laughing as she took Erik's hand.

Erik laughed before looking up to the sky.

_You better come back because she really loves you._

Up in Asgard, Thor stood next to Heimdall as he informed the thunder god on what was happening on Earth and his beloved.

When he was told, a smile appeared on his lips as he looked out into the abyss.

_Trust me, I will return some day to be with her._

_I love her too._

* * *

That is the end! Oh, it took ages but we got through it! I hope you guys enjoyed it and I'm actually happy I wrote this story. I am planning to write another two based off the Avengers and Thor 2: The Dark World. But I may do a few short ones with the Iron Man movies as there is a twist! But we'll wait and see! Thanks for all the support and for the reviews and favourites. If it wasn't for you guys then I probably wouldn't have continued. You are the best, you lovely fanfiction lovers. See ya later! :)


End file.
